Mi vampiro y mi lobo
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Y estoy aquí el día de mi boda y tengo la necesidad de hablar con Jacob, mi Jacob. Spoilers Eclipse. Reto. B&E


**Mi vampiro y mi lobo.**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

El vestido lucía único, genial. El peinado: magnifico. Podía escuchar a los latidos de mi corazón fuertemente en mi pecho, parecía que me iba a dar un infarto.  
Mi madre, Reneé, hacía poco tiempo que había salido de la habitación dejándome sola. Para mi sorpresa mi último recuerdo de ella es que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.  
Alice, la hermosa Alice, estaba abajo cuidando los últimos detalles. Los otros Cullen en sus puestos pasando por una familia "normal". Mis amigos sentados en un lado del lugar, los suyos (vampiros avisados de no cazar, por supuesto) en el otro.  
Y mi Edward, ahí abajo, esperando el momento para entrar al lugar. Suspiré al idealizar que en cuanto dijéramos 'sí, acepto' sería mío para siempre, más allá de la vida y la muerte.  
Entonces… ¿por qué mis ojos no dejaban de arderme por las lágrimas que caían y no podía dejar de derramar? Por miedo. Porque era cobarde y no podía hacerlo sola, no sin mi mejor amigo, _mi_ Jacob.  
Me levanté deprisa, tomando a mi paso las llaves del auto de Edward. Yo sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, ya lo había hecho unos meses atrás. Debía correr, ser más rápida que mi decisión, antes de que Alice lo viera en su mente.

Subí al auto sin entretenerme tanto con el vestido como imaginé, y antes de darme cuenta corría a toda velocidad por las calles, acercándome un poco cada segundo a La Push. Cuando crucé la línea divisoria bajé la velocidad. No sabía qué sentir, realmente no creí lograrlo y el asombro me consumía. Ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? Ir con Jacob, naturalmente, sabía que estaba en casa desde el día anterior. Probablemente eso es lo que me hacía sentir la necesidad de hablar con él.  
¿Qué haría Edward al notar mi huída?  
Yo le había prometido casarme con él, y lo haría. Pero primero… primero… Volví a conducir pero, en lugar de ir directamente a esa casa acogedora y pequeña de Jacob, fui al bosque, buscando ese árbol, _nuestro_ árbol.  
Frené cuando lo vi sentado en la playa. Él me veía asombrado y expectante, con una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que me eran imposibles de distinguir. Bajé y caminé unos pasos, pretendía correr pero el aliento frío de alguien a mi espalda me detuvo al instante, dos manos tomaron mis brazos con ternura inusitada para el momento. Jacob temblaba. Volteé y le pregunté a Edward con la mirada '¿qué haces aquí?', sus ojos tristes me respondieron algo parecido a 'estaba preocupado por ti', no quería volver a verlo así.  
Jacob, convertido en lobo, atacó cegado por la ira, y mi prometido saltó conmigo en brazos.  
'No' grité, 'espera Jake'. Me solté como pude, ante el asombro de Edward, y caminé vacilante hasta el lobo que me observaba con tristeza.  
'Lo siento' pronuncié llorando ya. 'Te he lastimado y vuelvo a hacerlo pero… necesitaba tu perdón'. Levanté mi mano hacia su cabeza mientras escuchaba a Edward gruñir atrás de mí.  
El lobo, mi Jake, sólo me observaba a mí.

Y aquí, con todos los recuerdos en nuestras mentes, Jake acarició con su hocico mi mano y rostro como diciendo 'todo está bien'.  
Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos; di media vuelta y toqué a Edward en cuanto apareció a mi lado para tomarme en brazos.  
'Lo sé' dice Edward y yo lo veo expectante. Sus ojos reposan en mí. 'Él dice que ahora seremos felices'. Yo le sonrío a mi vampiro y a mi lobo, a mi prometido y a mi mejor amigo.  
Edward comienza a correr por los bosques conmigo en brazos, rumbo a nuestra boda.  
'Espero, firmemente, verte a la salida de la iglesia, Jake.'

* * *

¡Hola!

No tienen idea de qué tan difícil fue escribir este one-shot. Es parte de un juego de retos que llevo con mi amiga, su petición fue que Bella saliera corriendo de la boda rumbo a La Push y que Edward rompiera el tratado siguiendola.  
Si el reto era difícil al leer Amanecer fue peor (por cierto, soy fanática del libro ;D) debido a que ya no podía basarme únicamente en lo que conocía de Eclipse.  
Gracias a CathChan por betearlo.

Denle Go para comentarios, me hacen feliz (:


End file.
